A life worth living?
by Namine Nobody Kiari
Summary: Jasper is constantly abused by his father and only Edward and Rose know about it, can the new girl get him to open up?
1. Someone Special

**_I FINALLY GOT A BETA FOR THIS SO NONE OF THESE UPDATES WILL BE ANYTHING REALLY NEW, JUST BETTER WRITTEN._**

**_BETAD BY THE AMAZING 'WEREWOLVESANDCO'_**

**_ALSO AS YOU'VE NTICE I GOT RID OF THE REST OF THE STORY THAT WASN'T BETAD BUT DON'T WORRY IT'LL ALL BE BACK SOON._**

* * *

*****Chapter one***  
***Someone special***  
***Jaspers P.O.V.*****  
Almost all of my life, I've been abused by the one I'm supposed to call dad. How on earth can I trust him if he if he continues to do this to me all the time? My mom left us when I was five and then it started. He blamed me for her leaving, and so the abuse started. I was on the phone with Edward when I heard him shout,  
"Jasper, get your lazy, useless ass down here!"  
Into the phone I quickly said, "Shit, gotta go Edward."  
"Your dad's home?"  
"Like you even have to ask." I spoke down the phone, before hanging up and running down the stairs. Edward has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, he's one of the only people who know what my dad does to me. When I got downstairs my dad yelled,  
"What the fuck took you so long!"  
"Sorry dad, I was talking to Edward and I had to say bye."  
"Not if I tell you to get down here." He said as he hit me across the face. I tried to ignore the punches as they came at me, getting harder and faster as I started to black out. When I finally blacked out (Or fell asleep) it was the only peace I received. Apart from school I mean, which is why I never bunk off.  
When I woke up from my black out, I was glad that my dad was already asleep, I wouldn't have to worry about being abused again tonight. Know fully knowing that he wouldn't wake, I went back up to my room and called Edward again.  
"Dude, why didn't you call me right back?"  
"Sorry Edward. I blacked out again..."  
"Dude... I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with that all the time."  
"Yeah I guess, but there's nothing either of us can do."  
"Yes there is, just let me tell Bella, she can talk to her father!"  
"No Edward." I spoke around a sigh, "If the cops get involved, I'll just get it worse then I do now."  
"But-"  
"No! Don't you get it? The cops can't get involved."  
"Fine Jasper, I won't tell her."  
"Thanks,"  
"So... I'll see you in school tomorrow?"  
"Yup, and I think there's supposed to be some new girl moving here."  
"Yeah I heard about that, Bella and Rose will probably meet her like mad early."  
"Right, that's if Emmett will let her."  
"I know, every morning they have to make out it seems."  
"Yeah, anyway I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
~Click~  
The next morning I got up a little later than usual and so had to rush to be ready for school on time. I only just made it to the bus stop on time, the bus had just arrived. I hopped on, sitting next to Edward.  
"So did you have to deal with him this morning?" He asked me in a quiet voice,  
"No I made it just in time."  
"That's good but... uh... some of your bruises are starting to show up..."  
"OH! Shit! How am I going to explain them this time?"  
"I don't know dude, but you have to think of an excuse soon." He told me as we rolled into the school bus zone, "I really can't wait until I get my own car."  
"I really can't wait until I get my own drivers license."  
We got off the bus and out of no where Bella, Rose and some other girl I didn't know came over to us.  
"Jazz, Edward, this is Alice." She was the most beautiful I had ever seen, short pixie-like hair which helped bring out the colour in her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Dude, dude, you there?"  
"What?"  
"Rose just asked you what you thought, if Alice could join our group at lunch." Edward told me, his brow raised,  
"Oh, um, yeah, sure, cool." I reply,  
"Sorry he tends to babble sometimes,"  
"Anyway... we should start getting to class."

*****Rose's P.O.V*****  
When we saw Jasper and Edward get off the bus, we went straight up to them with the new girl, Alice. Jasper was covered in bruises again, and when we got to them, he seemed to be staring off into space. I asked them both,  
"So you think Alice can join us at lunch?" To which Edward agreed, and Jasper didn't say anything. He started babbling when we caught his attention though, and I instantly knew he liked Alice. Luckily for me, we had homeroom together, and so as we walked I turned to him and asked,  
"So you like Alice, don't you?"  
"W-why would you say that?" He stuttered, turning a beet red.  
"Because, first you were staring at her, and then you started babbling!"  
"Yea, I do like her, she's cute."  
"I knew it!"  
"Just don't say anything."  
"Awwww, come on Jazz, let me talk to her."  
"Fine… but only if you tell her when she's alone."  
"Fine, But Bella gets to be there with me."  
"Alright..."

*****Alice POV*****  
Rosalie and Bella introduced me to a really cute guy this morning; he had kind of long blonde hair and looked really shy. They introduced him to me as Jasper and his friend was called Edward. I have no idea what Bella sees in him but she likes him. A cute guy like that Jasper probably has a bunch of girls after him, so why would he like me?  
My cell phone started ringing and broke into my thoughts, when I picked up it was Rosalie...  
"Hey Alice, it's me Rosalie and Bella, got some time to talk to us?"  
"Yea, why what's up?"  
"Well ummmmmmm," She sounded like she was stalling… "you know that guy Jasper from school? We introduced you two this morning."  
"Yea-" uh oh she was probably gonna tell me that he has a girlfriend or he hates me, so I should back off. "-he has long blond hair, kind of shy?"  
"That's the one." Oh no… here comes the bad news  
"Yeah I remember him. What about him?"  
"Well, uh, he kind of likes you."  
"There's a girl named 'You' at our school?" Who would name their kid 'You'?  
"No dummy, you as in Alice Phillips."  
"Really? He likes me? This isn't some kind of prank you guys are playing on me is it?"  
"No, he really likes you."  
"Oh. My. God."  
"You like him too, don't you?"  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm well, uh, yeah."  
"You two should get together, you should ask him out tomorrow at school."  
"Ok, I will."  
"That's great; well I'll talk to you later, ciao."  
"Later."  
~click~  
After I hung up I was so happy I literally jumped for joy. Then I sat down to think about how I would ask Jasper out. I decided I would ask him out during our first class together. Now I just had to figure out how…

* * *

_**SO HOW OFTEN SHOULD I PUT UP THE BETAD CHAPTERS? ALSO I'VE GOT CHAPTER NINE ABOUT HALF WRITTEN SO IT SHOULD BE FINISHED BY THE TIME I PUT ALL EIGHT BETAD CHAPTERS UP, SO THAT SHOULD BE SOON AFTER.**_

_**SO HOW OFTEN SHOULD I UPDATE THE BETAD CHAPTERS?  
**_

_**AS SOON AS I GET THEM?**_

_**EVERY WEEK?**_

_**EVERY MONTH?**_

_**VOTE IN A REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THE CHANGES.**_


	2. Notes, Excuses, and Memories

_**I'VE DECIDED TO POST THE BETAD CHAPTERS UP EVERY TUESDAY (THIS IS WENDESDAY MORNING BECAUSE I WAS BUSY LAST NIGHT) IF IT IS EVER NOT UP ON A TUESDAY IT WILL BE FIRST THING WEDNESDAY MORNING.**_

* * *

*****2***  
***Notes, Excuses, and Memories***  
***Jasper POV*****  
I woke up and heard my father yelling and by the sound of his voice I could tell right away that he was drunk. Quickly I locked my door, got ready for school before jumping out the window and running away from the house. I was half way to the sidewalk when I heard my father yell,  
"Get back here, right now!"  
I had no choice but to go back. I knew things would get worse if I ignored him. So I turned back and made my way back to him… when I was right in front of him he grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me into the house while yelling again at the top of his voice,  
"Before you went to bed last night you were supposed to do the dishes, and you never did! You ignorant brat!"  
He threw me to the floor and started kicking me with as much force as he could. When he eventually stopped kicking me, he lifted me back up from the floor and started throwing punches at me, hitting me in the face. I felt the blood trickling down my face before I felt the pain.  
"Now go, I'm not driving your useless ass to your stupid high school again!" As soon as he walked away out of my sight I sprinted upstairs to the bathroom. Grabbing a wet washcloth off the side I ran back downstairs and out the door. I was wiping the blood of my face when I met up with Edward.  
"He got to you this morning, didn't he?" He said when he saw me, his expression showing the concern he had for me.  
"Do you even have to ask?" I replied as he took the cloth off of me and finished wiping the blood off of my face. Afterwards he threw the bloody cloth on the sidewalk just as the bus pulled up. We climbed in, and made our way to the school.  
*****Rose POV*****  
Jasper and Edward got off the bus and we (Bella, Alice and I) went over to the two. As we got closer I realized that Jasper had his usual new ration of bruises and cuts all over his face; they seemed worse than any other time.  
I remember that I had lived with him and his dad for a couple years when my mom was having trouble, and so I knew what his father did to him. However I knew I couldn't ever tell Bella, she would tell the sheriff about Jasper's problem and then Jazz would get it bad.  
"Hey you guys," I greeted them, "Jazz, are you and Ally gonna walk to Trig together this morning?" I added after the boys replied with simple 'Hi's'  
"I don't know…" He looked up at Alice shyly, "You want to?"  
"Sure." she answered smiling, they totally liked each other.  
*****Alice POV*****  
I kept trying to get Jasper to look at me or open up but he just wouldn't so when we got to class I wrote him a note...

* * *

_Hey, what's wrong? Why do you have all those cuts and bruises?_  
**Hi, it's nothing; I just got in a fight...**  
_Are you sure? I mean that looks a lot worse than if you had gotten into a fight._  
**Yeah, it's nothing, just don't worry about me.**  
_Don't say that, I will worry about you. I like you._  
**Yeah, sure, Rose probably put you up to this**  
_No, I really do like you, and in fact I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?_  
**Ummmmm, I don't know, I'm not sure.**  
_What? Don't you like me?_  
**Yeah I do, it's just complicated...**  
_What's so complicated? You like me, I like you, so therefore we should go out right?_  
**Yeah, fine, ok.**

* * *

Finally the bell rang and as we both stood up, I kissed him. After I pulled away, I locked my fingers with his, holding his hand as we walked to study hall together, the only class the whole group had together. Right after study hall it was lunch, and I was glad that we wouldn't all have to meet up at some table, I hate feeling so lost at this school! I was so happy that Jasper had kind of said yes, I mean I wish he hadn't said it like it was a bad thing, like he was defeated but it was a start.  
*****Jasper POV*****  
Alice wouldn't give up when I tried to say it was complicated for us to be together, and she also wouldn't let up about the bruises from dad either. So when the bell rang, and we stood up I felt as if I was a bit more free. She kissed me before we walked out and instead of leaving like we should have, I just stood where I was shocked. It was as if I was glued to the floor. When she realized I wasn't kissing her back, she pulled away and after interlocking her fingers in mine pulled me to our next class.  
*****Edward POV*****  
I was sat down at our table in study hall waiting for everyone else to show up when Alice and Jasper entered the room.  
…wait, were they holding hands? They couldn't be, could they? Jasper's father would have a field day if he found out. That's why I never went over there anymore, when Jasper cared about someone his father used it against him, I still remember last time I was there, it was the first and last time I ever went there, and the thought still sends shivers down my back. Admittedly it was before I knew what his father did to him, and it was around two and a half years ago.  
***Flashback***  
_**I walked into the house behind Jasper, the two of us only fourteen. His father was on the couch and he looked up as we walked in.  
''Who's this?'' he asked, a frown on his features,  
''This is my friend Edward, dad.''  
''Oh, so you brought him over without asking, and you didn't think I'd care?''  
''I'm sorry dad. Are you mad?''  
''No, but, we're gonna play a little game.''  
''But dad-''  
''No buts Jasper, you brought this on yourself.''  
Jasper gave me a sad defeated look, that I didn't understand after all his dad just wanted to play a game, and games are never bad. Then we went to his room, his father shut the door and locked it, then he laughed as he looked me over. I didn't understand why Jasper was so scared to come home.  
''Aw, Jasper, this one does have a nice body, not half as nice as Rose does, but he'll have to do.'' I was starting to get confused and scared. **__  
__**''No dad, please don't do this. I don't care what you do to me, but let him leave first, I'll do anything.''  
''Damn straight you will, but he's not leaving until I have had my fun.'' I was confused why Jasper wanted me to leave so I looked at him with a questioning expression,  
''Oh come on Jazz, it can't be too bad, I mean come on. I like fun.'' I said, trying to cheer his spirits,  
''Yeah listen to your stupid naive little friend." His father laughed,  
I would soon find out why Jasper didn't want me there anymore. He laughed again and grabbed Jasper's arm pulling him to the chair facing the window before then tying him to the chair and putting duct tape over his mouth. He then turned the chair to face the bed. I was really confused and so looked over at Jasper for answers, to which he just looked back at me with a defeated look in his eyes. By now I was starting to get scared, thinking that all of what was happening was a joke. But when his father walked over to me and grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me over to the bed, I knew that my idea was far from the truth. Jasper's dad threw me down hard before tying my wrists to the **__**bed tightly so the rope was cutting into them. I waited for him to put duct tape over my mouth too, but he laughed when I**__**asked him why he hadn't yet and replied,  
''No, because then I won't be able to hear your screams and moans.'' I was scared but I wouldn't let him see that, I knew I had to be brave.  
''Go to hell.''  
''Oh I'm already there'' And with that he pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and flipped it open. He then pulled my shirt up over my head covering my arms. Then he took the edge of the blade and made a cut across my stomach, I screamed in pain. He glared at me, his expression angry and frustrated.  
''Don't be screaming unless it's in pleasure. Do you need a lesson in how to take it like a man?'' with that he got up, walking over to Jasper and lifted Jasper's shirt up slightly. Even though the lighting wasn't the best I could still see scars that littered across Jasper's body. His father made a long cut across his lower stomach, to which Jasper didn't make a noise. However I was sure that I could see the pain in his eyes. He looked up at Jasper looking him straight in the eyes, before warning him,  
''Make one noise and it won't be good for your little friend here,''  
He then looked at me ''…And if you disobey me, he will pay for it.'' he spoke extremely calmly pointing to Jasper. I nodded and he walked back over to me, creating another gash across my stomach, I made almost no noise this time round, and so Jasper's father laughed and snarled  
''Now there, that's better.''  
Then being a sick perverted person he started licked the blood that was seeping out of my cuts. It felt so wrong, so terrible but I knew I couldn't say anything because of what would happen to Jasper. Jasper - I couldn't even look him in the eye by this time. His father then unzipped his pants, and so I looked up my demeanor scared and terrified.  
''Wh-what are you doing?''  
''Oh, no it's not what I'm doing, you're gonna suck me.''  
''Wh-what?''  
''I didn't stutter.'' then he pulled down his pants and boxers and stuck his dick in my mouth.  
''Suck or else, and don't even try to bite.'' so I sucked even though it felt so wrong. ''God maybe you should get some lessons from Rose, you're horrible at this.'' he pulled out and pulled my pants off and before I could move he stuck his hard dick into me, I screamed and he just laughed, then he started thrusting in and out. ''Moan and show me you like it, or you can get a lesson on how to act from Jasper.'' I looked up shocked and scared then looked over at Jasper who just looked upset, ashamed, and horrified. I moaned not really liking it but realizing it was better than screaming if it could keep Jasper from getting hurt. He continued for another twenty minutes before he came inside me and pulled out. He left us both tied up as he went to clean himself up, Jasper just looked at me with apologies written all over his face. That was when I realized what Jasper had to live with.**_  
***End Flashback***  
I looked up again when they sat down, and turned to Jasper.  
"Why are you to acting like you're dating?" I asked, crossing my arms like a little child in a tantrum.  
"Because we are silly, isn't it great?" Alice said, with a smile on her face – I knew she wouldn't be smiling if she knew.  
"Um yeah, sure, Jasper we need to talk, uh, like now, come on."  
Standing up I pulled him out of the class. When we got out in the hallway I turned to him.  
"What the hell are you doing? Don't you remember last time your dad found out you really cared about someone?"  
*****Jasper POV*****  
When he said that I instantly felt guilty,  
"Of course I do Edward, I'm not heartless, she wouldn't take no for an answer."  
"God you can be so stupid sometimes Jasper, you know what he'll do if he finds out."  
"I know, and it's killing me, I really like her."  
"Then let me tell Bella about your father."  
Why did it always come back to this?  
"No, I already said that, now come on, we need to get back to class." We walked in and sat at our table, Alice held my hand again and I was nervous what would happen if he, my dad, found out, everyone just sat there, until Rose finally broke the silence.

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	3. Possessions

**LIKEI SAID IT'LL BE UP EVERY TUESDAY, IF NOT TUESDAY THEN WEDNESDAY UNTIL ITS CAUGHT BACK UP.**

* * *

*****3***  
***Possessions***  
***Alice's POV*****  
My little Jazzy-bear looked so upset and stressed when he came back into the hall so I simply linked my fingers with his to comfort him and gave him a weak smile.  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes Rose spoke up, asking,  
"Jazz, you ok? You look upset."  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking, can we talk after class?"  
"Yeah, sure, anytime jazz."  
"Thanks Rose."  
I was kind of upset that he was already excluding me, I mean whatever he wanted to talk to Rose about he could tell me, I'd understand. Anyway, I knew that I'd just end up asking Rose later, and I knew she would tell me, she had to. I'm his girlfriend, and therefore I had the right to know. I untangled my fingers from his after a while, because he was just kind of limp and wasn't really holding my hand at all, and when I did this he didn't even seem to care. It hurt… not having him react to anything I tried to do.  
I put my hand on his upper arm lightly, but he still didn't respond, he just sat there looking down at the table. Still trying to get his attention I then put my hand on his leg causing him to flinch away. I stared at him, my expression no doubt showing how hurt I felt, before I realized everyone looking at us.  
Bella laughed at me, before saying, "Aw don't look so hurt Alice, he always does that. To everyone, trust me, we've all gotten bored of waiting for the explanation…"  
Was that all I got as an explanation? I mean, I was still hurt from his actions even though it was 'usual' but I was his girlfriend, he shouldn't act like that with me! So, holding my head up high, I stood up from my chair and left the room.  
*****Rosalie's POV*****  
I got up from my chair, quickly following Alice out of the room, sighing to myself as she stormed off,  
"Come on Alice. Please just come back to the room."  
"No! My boyfriend just cringed from my touch."  
"He does that with everyone, not just you."  
"Well I'm his girlfriend, he shouldn't with me."  
"He has a lot of problems, ok?"  
"Yeah? Really, Like what?"  
"I can't tell you, that's his business."  
"I have a right to know, I am his girlfriend after all! I mean I'm the one who's dating him and you're the one that knows, that's just not right!"  
Before I knew what I was doing I slapped her across the face and walked back into the room.  
*****Bella's POV*****  
Rose walked back into the room looking rather f*ucked off, followed by an even more shocked Alice, who was holding her hand to her cheek. They sat down at the table, Rose sitting next to Emmet not touching him for once (Very troubling), and Alice sitting next to Jasper, just staring at him as if he was full to the brim with secrets and she wanted to find the answers as well. I realized that there were problems with everyone at our table and so leaned over to Edward, laid my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around me. However when I looked up into his eyes, I realized they held the same distant look, he got from time to time. I knew he was thinking about some secret or another…

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW.**

Also should I put up the first chapter of Cygne Vulpes up now? Or should I wait until I have finished a few more chapters?  
It's a Harry Potter fanfiction.  
Let me know.


	4. Rose's Memory

*****4***  
***Rose's Memory***  
***Rosalie POV*****  
I couldn't believe that Alice had acted as if she owned Jasper. And for her to get mad because I knew what was wrong with him was way out of order! I would trade anything to not know. I had spent two horrifying years living at that house. Two years I would never forget, much to my misery.  
***Flashback***  
_**It was three years ago, Jasper and I walked into the house after school; we looked up and saw that his father was sitting in the chair waiting for us to come home.  
"Ah good, you two are home now. Now both of you go to your room or I'll bring you to your room."  
We were slow and he grabbed us both by the wrist pulling us into the room. He was drunk and we could tell, he threw us the floor and turned around locking the door. Then he pulled me up and kissed me hard, when I didn't kiss back he slapped me,  
"Kiss me back now you stupid whore, or you're gonna pay." Then he grabbed my jaw tightly and kissed me again, this time however I kissed him back.  
Jasper tried getting his father away from me but his father just laughed and grabbed his arm.  
"You fucking idiot, you never fight back, you know that. Fine, now you're going first, I was just gonna let you watch but I guess now you need a lesson." With that he took Jasper and pulled him over to the bed. He threw him on it, face down and ripped his shirt off. Then he used the shirt to tie over his mouth so he couldn't scream, gagging him so to speak.  
I saw him trying to get away, that wasn't the best thing to do with his father. His father was pissed off by this action and so made a long cut across his stomach. That was the fifth time this week, and it was only Tuesday.  
He started tearing up and so his father got even more pissed off, and so he punched Jasper in the face, then he tied something over Jasper's eyes so he couldn't see anything else.  
Jazz flinched when he trailed his hand along his side, and his father punched him in the stomach. I could hear the muffled scream coming from behind his shirt, at once his father pulled off his belt and began hitting him across the back.  
Then he stopped until the welts started showing up then he hit the same places again. Jasper stopped fighting and just took it then, when his father realized he stopped struggling he pulled Jasper's pants off then his own. He then got on top of him and tied his wrists to the bed and pushed his legs apart roughly. Then he thrust in hard without any preparation. He kept going and Jasper just laid there taking it, then he pulled out his knife again and carved his name into Jasper's back and said,  
"There, now you know who owns you, don't you?"  
When Jasper didn't answer he made a long cut under his name, "I said don't you?"  
Jasper still didn't answer so he took the belt and hit along all the cuts "Answer me now you god damn bastard!"  
Finally Jasper nodded and his father finally let up. Then after another five minutes he finally came and climbed off him, untying him.  
"Now clean yourself up! I'm not gonna let blood get all over the room!" Jasper got up quickly and went into the bathroom, I went to follow him to help him when his father grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the bed, then he tied my wrists to the bed and used my shirt to tie around my mouth.  
"Now Rose, I'm gonna let you see everything, I want you to." Then he proceeded to pull off my pants harshly, then he entered me roughly, I screamed and he hit me  
"You know better Rose, I was just going to fuck you and let you go but I guess you want it all today." So he pulled out and ripped my shirt from my mouth and pushed all the way to the back of my mouth. Then he just kept going until I started sucking then he slowed down and went at an easy pace. When he was done he made sure I swallowed it all, before he pulled out and tied the shirt back **__**around my mouth.  
He thrust back into me and was shortly done. Afterwards he got up and untied me. As soon as he left the room I dressed and ran into the bathroom and helped Jasper bandage himself up. This was the worst it had ever been.  
By the time he was fully bandaged up, we had to mop up the blood on the floor, and then when that was done we went into the bedroom, laid down, and fell asleep, tired from the day's events. **_  
***End Flashback***


	5. Nessie

**FOR MY NEW HARRY POTTER FANFICTION 'WHEN CYGNE VULPES LOCK EYES' SHOULD I POST THE FIRST CHAPTER NOW OR WAIT UNTIL I WRITE MORE CHAPTERS? LET ME KNOW.**

* * *

*****Chapter 5***  
***Nessie***  
***Jasper POV*****  
I used to have a little sister. I would put bows in her hair and dress her up in dresses. However, that was a long time ago now, before life had gotten really bad...  
***Flashback***  
_**I was ten and getting Nessie ready for picture day at her school. I got her dressed in a light green dress and put neon green bows in her hair, then handed her money to buy the pictures, knowing dad didn't care.  
"I want pretty pictures now Nessie, show me that smile."  
Dad never hit her so there were no bruises to cover up, after all bruises on a girl would offer more questions than on a boy…  
She looked up at me and smiled widely to which I returned with a smile back as I kissed her nose.  
"You're gonna have the prettiest pictures of anyone sweetie."  
She smiled more as we left for school. However after school, her smile was gone as she ran up to me with teary eyes, crying, telling me how one of the boys had been pulling her hair, later that week I took care of him… and he never bothered her again.**_  
***End Flashback*  
*Flashback***  
_**A few weeks later when the pictures came back, Nessie gave them to me straight away and to me they were the most beautiful things in the world. I hung all but two up all over my room, putting one in my wallet and then hanging the other in my locker.  
She was so happy and ran to dad with one of the pictures giving it to him. He looked up at us with a smirk on his face.  
"Very cute Nessie, but now I want pictures with you and your brother."  
She nodded and we went to his room, knowing that was where he wanted us.  
"Now I want you on the bed."  
We jumped up and he grabbed his camera, "Oh and I want them nude."  
We both looked down and took our clothes off and posed all the ways he wanted us to, scared of what would happen if we didn't do it…  
*End Flashback*  
**_…And that sick fuck still has all those pictures coving his walls…  
*****Rosalie POV*****  
I looked over at Jasper sighing at how he looked as if he was about to burst into tears, I was positive that I knew he was thinking about her again. And with good reason as today was her birthday.  
***Flashback***  
_**It was Nessie's birthday and only me and Jazz were home so we took her out for ice cream. We all sat a small table by the shop, laughing when she got ice cream on her nose as she tried to look at it, making her eyes go cross-eyed.  
Then a puppy came in with the owner and she went over to it, beginning to play with it, at the owner's approval.  
Next she looked up with those beautiful brown eyes,  
"Jazzy can I have a puppy, pleeeeaaaassseee?"  
"Sure, we'll get one on the way home sissy."  
Jazz could never say no to her, she was his life, completely and forever. So we all got in the car and drove to the shelter where she picked out a puppy. Jazz paid for the dog and we went home. We let her carry the puppy in, but then when their dad looked up and saw the dog, he grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and made us all watch as he repeatedly stabbed it. Nessie cried for hours. And Jasper got punished for buying him.  
**__**Jazz still won't tell me how he got punished but he couldn't walk for a few weeks.**_  
***End Flashback*  
***Edward POV*****  
I could tell that both Jazz and Rose were thinking about Nessie, after all she was his little sister and it was the date of her death.  
***Flashback*****  
**_**When I was over, the only time I was over Jasper's house, Nessie was playing in her room and Rose was watching her. They heard everything that happened, but the worst part happened when he was done and over with us.  
We got ourselves cleaned up, but then his dad decided he was still bored, so he called the other two out of the room. He decided he'd play the next game in Jazz's room so no blood would be in any other rooms.  
I looked at Nessie; she was four years younger than us, and still so innocent. His dad had the foldout table set up in his room with a sheet over it. He took out his gun and put it on the table saying "Only one bullet you all know the rules."  
So Jazz picked the gun up first, spun the cylinder and pulled the trigger, it clicked. Next it was me I spun, click. Rosalie spin, click. Nessie spin, click. His dad spin, click. Jazz spin, click. Me spin, click. Rosalie spin, click. Nessie spin, click. His dad spin, click. Jazz spin, click. Me spin, click. Rosalie spin, click.  
Nessie took the gun back, spinning the cylinder fast and looked into Jazz's eyes as she pulled the trigger. The bang ran through the house as she fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her head, the crimson liquid dripping slowly down onto the floor…**_**  
*****End Flashback***


	6. Daddy Please!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS.**

* * *

*****Chapter 6*****

*****Daddy Please!***  
***Jasper's POV*****  
A year after my mother left dad decided I was to call him daddy, nothing else. So even when guests were over it was always 'daddy', 'daddy', 'daddy', he had some sick, twisted, perverse liking to it. Especially when I was being punished he liked to say "Who's your daddy?" just to taunt me.  
So as always, every year on Nessie's birthday 'daddy' would think of something new to torture me. So once again I was dreading going home that day. But as I heard the last bell ring I walked out, got on the bus, and awaited the torture. A half hour later I was home.  
As I got off the bus my dad played the good parent as always waving the bus off. When I got on the porch the bus had just pulled away and dad shoved me into the house. I hit the floor face first hard, I could feel my teeth go through my lip and my nose start bleeding.  
"Up boy! We're having guests over today, now go get cleaned and be ready by four, Got it!"  
"Yes daddy." I looked up at the clock, it was already 3:30, but if I hurried I might just make it. So I ran upstairs to my room jumping in my shower cleaning fast and used my dad's favorite scent and shampoo for me and rinsed off. Then I got out, toweled off, and got dressed I clean clothes. I looked up at my clock, 3:59,  
Shit I was running late. I brushed my hair and teeth quickly and ran downstairs.  
"You're late boy! Now you have to be punished!"  
"Daddy, please, no, not today." I pleaded and he just laughed.  
With a swift hit to the face he replied sharply "Keep begging, it's funny. But you will still get the punishment!" His friends just laughed and dad kept throwing punches, I had learned long ago that his favorite pastime was to hurt me.  
***Flashback***  
A_**fter the loud shot rang through the house I just stared in disbelief, my poor innocent baby sister, gone. I started to cry and dad snapped,  
"Jasper make yourself useful, clean up this room, and move her to the woods, I don't want it stinking up my house."  
Then dad tied Edward and Rose to chairs,  
"You two watch him, make sure he gets every drop, if he misses one you'll lick it clean! Got it!"  
They nodded and he turned to me,  
"You try helping them and it will only hurt you more!" Then dad decided to make it worse on me and them as he tied their wrists to each other, putting Rose's hands down Edward's pants and around his dick, and Edward's hands up Rose's shirt on her chest. I whimpered and nodded starting to cry again. He walked out and went to the kitchen probably getting a beer before going to his room.  
When I heard his door shut I started crying hard, tears running down my face, apologizing repeatedly to them.  
I hugged them each before I untied them, telling them to run and never come back, they climbed out my window and I put all Rose's things in a suitcase hiding it in my closet.  
I cleaned the blood fast making sure every drop was gone then I took all the cloths and the sheets wrapping Nessie in them, I kissed her forehead softly before I brought her out to the woods to dispose of the body, however I made sure to give her a good burial. **_  
***End Flashback*  
***Edward's POV*****  
Thinking back I've realized Jazz always put friends before himself, his safety and his very own needs.  
***Flashback***  
_**After killing the one person Jazz every really cared about, his father tied both Rose and I up and told Jazz to clean up the mess after telling him not to help us.  
**__**However, as soon as his dad left, he untied me and Rose even while we begged him to just leave us alone and that we didn't want him hurt, his only response was,  
"I've already lost everything, there's nothing else I can lose."  
Then he rushed us out his window telling us to run as fast as we could. I got to my house and did the first thing that popped in my head, I called Jasper. After he picked the phone up I realized my mistake and when he said,  
"Hey Eddy" all I could say was,  
"Oh shit." Then all I could do is listen as his door slammed open and his father screamed,  
"Didn't I fucking tell you to leave them alone? Now you need to be punished again! Always only thinking of your fucking self you prick! What? You wanted me all for yourself! Didn't you want to share me?"  
Jazz kept trying to say things but I could hear his father's hits and as I heard a thud I shuddered and went to hang up, but before I could his father spoke,  
"Sorry cutie, he'll have to call you back later, he's got some business to take care of."  
Then he hung up and I sat there feeling horrible not knowing what I could do. The next day at school I saw Jazz, he was on crutches with a broken leg, had a broken wrist, and was pretty bruised up. Whenever I asked what happened he gave me the same story he gave everyone else "Oh, well, you know how clumsy I am, I fell down the stairs that's all."  
He kept a smile on though and when I told him I heard part of it on the phone he just covered it up saying "Oh my dad was drunk, he didn't really hurt me just slapped me a few times."  
That's when I realized that no matter how close we were to Jasper we could never know what he was going through. **_  
***End Flashback*  
***Jasper's POV*****  
My father forced me out of my thoughts pushing me towards his friends,  
"Introduce yourself!"  
I did so quickly as to not anger him further and learned their names were Billy, Mike, Eric, Tommy, and Ryan. When I was done dad was already getting pushy,  
"Hurry up; we have to get on with the fucking auction!"  
When I went to him he had me strip down and turn all the way around "Ok boys, the highest bidder gets him first followed through to the lowest bidder."  
The bids went fast, quickly rising from $10 to $1000, Billy just stayed quiet not jumping in and adding a bid at any time. After the bidding ended dad looked over his notes "Ok, so the order is as follows; Eric for $1,580, Ryan for $1,500, Tommy for $1,250, and Mike for $1,000. Billy you never gave a bid, would you like to place one now?" "$5,000, but I want him for the night, and at my house."  
Dad could only stutter at first, I had never gotten him so much money, not even the time he strapped me into a torture machine and had his buddies pay to torture me, so I knew his answer before he even spoke.  
"Billy that's an amazing amount of money, you've got him for the night, do as you please with him. Just make sure to put him on the bus with Jake in the morning, no matter what you do to him or with him."  
They all laughed and I lowered my head, I was bound to have trouble at school tomorrow, especially having to go home with Billy. Jake had had his eyes on me since the second grade. And god only knew the rumors that were bound to start spreading when I got on the bus with Jake. And while I try to stop them Jake would probably add to them only making them worse. Dad pulled me from my thoughts again  
"Oh and boys, if you want to watch it's another $100 for every ten minutes. $50 of that goes to me, the other $50 goes to the guy whose turn it is with the slut. The only exception of course being Billy as he won't be here."  
Billy handed my father $7,400 saying "That's all the money for the night and to watch all four hours, oh and here's another hundred to be able to tape."  
Dad smirked and took the money nodding his approval, and then Eric gave him his money and grabbed me roughly. The others then gave him $600 each to watch and followed us. Eric forced me to the floor making me crawl up the stairs and through the house; he turned to the others with a smile  
"Look boys, he's crawling like the dog he is."  
They all laughed and when we got to the door Eric kicked me hard making sure to aim the toe of his shoe right at my dick. That only causing the laughs to grow louder  
"What are you waiting for boy? Open the door!" When I raised my hand he hit it away. "With your mouth dog!"

I nodded and bit down on the side of it pulling it down and thanking whatever god there was that it wasn't a round knob you had to turn. Then I pushed the door open and Eric grabbed me by my neck pulling me to the bed and shoved me over so I was bent over the side of it. I struggled a little and Eric pulled something out,  
"You've been a very naughty boy, now you'll have to be punished."  
I felt the sharp sting of a whip but knew I couldn't cry out unless I wanted to be punished worse and that I did not. I kept getting whipped until he grew tired of that and shoved the handle up my ass.  
He undid his pants pulling them down then forced me to face him on my knees "Does this make you horny boy?" I shook my head no and got slapped hard across my face.  
"Wrong answer! Now I'm gonna ask you again, and I want the right answer this time! Does this make you horny?"  
"Yes sir."  
"And you want to suck it don't you?"  
Glare,  
"Yes sir."  
"Then beg like the little slut we all know you are, show me how much you want to suck me!"  
I nodded and bit my lip looking up,  
"Please sir, let me suck you, I want to feel you're big cock in my mouth, I want to taste you and pleasure you with my tongue."  
They all laughed and he forced his dick down my throat with a moan while I could only gag. Then he began moving my head back and forth. I just kept my mouth still and limp allowing him to do as he pleased, after a couple minutes though that pissed him off and he smacked the back of my head hard.  
"Work boy! Don't just sit there like a dead dog, unless of course that's what you want to be."  
From the look on his face I knew he wasn't kidding so I started sucking and moving, even swirling, my tongue. It was disgusting and tasted worse than anything else in the entire world. I wanted to be sick; I wanted it to just be all over. But luck was never on my side and neither was any form of god, tonight was going to be a long night, a very, very long night.  
I felt him go rigid and tried to pull away but he forced my head forward shooting his load down my throat so I could taste every bit of it and it made me sick. When he finally let go I just sat there gasping for breath and coughing badly, and then he pulled my face up  
"Get me hard again dog!"  
I coughed more finally coughing out "W-what?"  
"You head me boy! Unless you're deaf and stupid! Get me hard again! You didn't really think that was all you were getting from me did you?"  
I looked down shaking my head, no I hadn't but I had hoped. I should have known better then to get my hopes up.  
I started rubbing him to get him hard and it only took a matter of a few minutes, when he was he pulled me up by my hair and forced me over the side of the bed again, I knew better then to struggle this time and stayed completely still as he ripped out the whip and entered me roughly, with no preparation it stung and all I could do was bite into the bed trying not to scream.  
He kept going trying to make me scream so he could punish me more, but I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction, there was absolutely no way in hell I was making him happier then he already was to use my body.  
I looked up at the clock seeing he had only a few more minutes with me so I bit my lip hard as I felt him stiffen up and knew it was coming before I did, I could feel every bit of his warm fluid in me then he pulled out letting it drip from me. Right then my father walked in to announce that it was Ryan's turn and collect his money.  
Ryan handed dad the money and Eric left with just a simple, "Peace."  
I looked down not knowing what to expect from Ryan, after all he didn't look that mean, but he was friends with my father. Dad took the money from the others to watch and left. "UP, whore!"  
I jumped and stood quickly realizing he only looked nice on the outside,  
"What's the only good your mouth is for!" from his tone I knew what he wanted me to answer  
"To suck and pleasure people sir."  
"And what's the only good your body is for!"  
"To lay and pleasure people sir. And when I am displeasing it is to be used as a living punching bag sir."  
"Damn straight it is! Now you really displeased us all when you were with Eric! So to make sure you are very pleasing with me, get the box your father keeps in the closet."  
How did he know about that? I never heard my father mention it.  
"What the hell are you waiting for? An engraved fucking invitation! Go get it!"  
I jumped and ran over to the closet getting the large box before running back over and placing it at his feet.  
He pulled out a ball gag and put it in my mouth, and then while looking through the box he told me to lay down. I lay down silently and felt him position something right at my entrance. I tried to look to see what it was but only succeeded in getting my face slammed into the bed. He then shoved it in me making me realize it was a butt plug then I heard a click and felt a horrible pleasure rush through me as I realized it was the vibrating one.  
He then turned me over and placed a cock ring on me and I groaned my disapproval then he said  
"No, no boy, mustn't rush, don't want to ruin all the fun now do we?"  
At my silence he only chuckled, "Didn't think so."  
Then he made me watch as he pulled out a thin wire like bar that was supposed to only be used to test baked goods and positioned it at my slit pushing it in my cock causing me to scream in agony around the gag.  
After it was successfully in all the way and I had tears covering my face he pulled out a blindfold causing me to see only darkness during his ministrations.  
"Now what to use first?" I cringed knowing all the things dad had in there; I was very familiar with all the items.  
So after what seemed like forever Mike finally left leaving me alone in the room with Billy. I knew I looked like hell with the blood all over every part of my body so I kept my head down. After a few minutes of awkward silence Billy spoke up,  
"Go clean yourself, I want your hair back to the dirty blond it was instead of that ugly ratty red mess it is now. When you're finished get dressed, get your things for school, and grab a change of clothes for tomorrow. If you have no change of clothes though I'm sure Jake has something you could wear." he ended with a smirk knowing how his son felt about me.  
I nodded slightly scared of what was to come and headed to my bathroom "I want absolutely no complaining tonight, and clean inside of you too."  
After all these years I knew a dismissal when I heard one so I walked through the door to the bathroom to clean up after the long day and before the sure to be very long night.


	7. Night at the Black's

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN VISITING FAMILY AND I THOUGHT I HAD SENT THIS TO MY BETA ALREADY BUT HADN'T, SO HERE'S THIS THEN THERE'S ONE MORE BEFORE THE NEW STUFF.**

* * *

_*****Chapter 7*****_

_*****Night at the Blacks***  
***Jasper POV*****_  
I can slightly relax as the hot shower pours down on me washing away the evidence of the day's events but not the threats of tonight's.  
I make the mistake of looking down and I see that the water has turned red, what have I ever done to deserve this? I always brought home good grades, I took care of my sister when she was alive, I did everything he told me to, and this had to just be one of his sick fucking games.  
I put more shampoo in my hair after rinsing it out for the third time, finally this time it rinses out clear, and then I grab my conditioner and pour enough in to keep it the usual softness it is. A loud knock on the door interrupts my shower.  
"Hurry up, unless you'd like some help."  
"Yes sir, I'll be out shortly."  
I knew I had to speed up now, so I quickly used my body wash while my conditioner sat. Then I let the water rinse me off before I turned it off and got out.  
I then quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth then hair. Grabbing the few things I'd need from the bathroom I put them into the bag with my clothes and grabbed the few things I'd need from the bathroom and put them in a bag with my clothes and grabbed my backpack and turned off the light walking out. Billy pulled me into his car and shoved me into the backseat before getting in and driving to his house in silence.  
I could tell as soon as we got to the reservation, all of the buildings looked older and I got an odd feeling telling me to escape, I just ignored the warning thought, there was little I could do anyway.  
Billy had locked the back doors so it was impossible to get out even if my father hadn't decided I needed handcuffs. The first thing I noticed when he pulled into the driveway was that the house looked innocent on the outside and what I could see through the windows, then I noticed his house was at the part where the houses started becoming isolated, that worried me greatly.  
Billy opened the door and pulled me into the house, pushed me into a recliner, locked the door, then finally un-cuffed me, I started rubbed my wrists noting how red and raw they were.  
"I'll have to request the 'other' pair next time, we don't want your wrists all sore like that before we get to play now, do we?" Looking down I replied the way I knew I had to.  
"No sir, you're right as always, next time we'll get another pair."  
Inside I was screaming 'If I have my say there won't be a next time Jack shit!' but I knew if I spoke my words aloud it would only worsen this night.  
I was given a costume I was to wear, a red bow around the neck, a white button down shirt with all the buttons removed, black mini skirt, black boots, and underneath that he had to wear a red lacy thong with red bows.  
"Oh hell, no! I'm not wearing this!"  
- SLAP-  
Before I even had a chance to finish he was hitting me, so I swallowed what little pride I had and put it on. I was then told to wait as I heard Jake come into the house.  
"Hey son, why don't you all sit down and ill bring in your gift."  
All I could think about is what he had just said, 'what did he mean by all?' 'Am I the birthday gift?'  
'What's going to happen tonight?'  
*****Jake's POV*****  
Jared, Sam, Paul, Quill, Seth, Embry and I walked into my house getting met at the door by my father and ushered into seats at the kitchen table that had already been decorated. I was looking out the window waiting for my dad to come out when Embry said,  
"Holy Shit! She's hot!"  
And Seth piped up with "Dude, the She is a He."  
I was turning my head to check him or her out  
"Dad, you know this is pointle- HOLY SHIT! IS THAT JASPER WITLOCK?"  
He had his*azel eyes, and the slight curls in his hair.  
Dad ushered him over so he was sitting right next to me. I looked over him again and realized he was wearing Leah Clearwater's skirt and boots, making me wonder if he was wearing anything else of hers.  
I pulled him closer resting my hand on his thigh, I noticed he tensed up so I squeezed and watched as dad served dinner. While we ate I slowly moved my hand up until my hand was just about on his dick.  
I then waited until he raised his glass to his mouth and started to sip and grabbed his ** tightly causing him to choke and everyone to look over. I whispered softly to him "Shh, just act like nothing is happening. Don't let anyone know what I'm doing." then I bit his earlobe softly then licked it before turning back to everyone.  
I continued eating with one hand while the other was rubbing Jasper slowly then faster, softly then harder, before repeating the pattern.  
I could see the struggle to stay calm in his face and his rock hard cock already leaking pre-cum. I pressed my thumb against the slit and caught him off guard resulting in a low moan that had everyone looking at us again, so I gripped tightly in warning causing a small whimper and a whispered,  
"I'm sorry everyone, this is really good." They all nodded and Jasper lowered his head before I caught the knowing smirk coming from the guys.  
*****CUT SCENE***  
***Jasper POV*****  
Finally the guys finished taking their turns and went home, I wish I could go somewhere like this never happened. I crawled into the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it would so I could take a shower and wash away at least some of the filth on me.  
I let the water just wash over me at first then began washing myself, a half hour later I still felt dirty but the water was getting cold so I got out.  
I turned the water off and got out drying myself off slowly with the towel hanging next to the sink. I then pulled on my pyjamas and left the bathroom.  
I looked over to the bed and saw the still figure so I figured if I was quiet enough I could slip right out of the room and to the living room. As I was sneaking past he pulled me down on to the bed and laid me down next to him wrapping his arms around me and trapping me in his grasp.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Exposed

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH REAL LIFE. THEN AFTER IT WAS ALL BETAD I WENT TO GET MY NOTEBOOK THAT MOST OF CHAPTER 9 WRITTEN (AND NOTES FOR HOW THE REST OF THE CHAPTER ENDS) AND I CAN _NOT_ FIND IT ANYWHERE! SO IT MAY BE A WHILE FOR ANY MORE CHAPTERS, SORRY. :(**

* * *

*****Chapter 8*****

*****Exposed*****

*****Jasper's P.O.V*****

I tried to get out of his grip but the more I struggled the harder he gripped me, finally I whispered, "Jacob please, give me some room, your suffocating me." After what seemed like forever I thought it was a lost cause but he finally loosened his grip. Thinking now was my chance I tried pulling away again only to feel a sharp pain in my neck, he bit me! "Don't test me Jasper. Sleep." Giving up I laid still until I heard his breathing even out letting me know he was asleep. Only then could I relax enough to try to get to sleep.

In the morning I was restless and nervous, _how was I going to explain this to anyone at school?_ So before he woke up I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom and got in the shower. As I washed my hair I just thought of how I would explain being picked up here instead of my house. Thinking of nothing I rinsed my hair and got out and dried myself and looked in the mirror,_ it's a good thing all my bruises can be covered underneath my clothes_. I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth not noticing someone come in until he was pressed against me grabbing my hips.

"Next time I have to watch how hard I grab you, I left bruises on your hips that match my hands." he said to me.

"Yeah, and next time you can try not to break the skin or maybe just not bite me at all. Better yet just don't touch me again." I said aggravated that I couldn't even get ready in private.

"Still feisty I see, good. I was hoping I hadn't broken you last night. You know, there is time this morning." I looked up at the clock _damn he's right_. "Nope sorry there's not Jacob." I said lying through my teeth after rinsing my mouth then pulling on my boxers then skinny jeans flinching as they touched my bruised and injured skin. Pushing him out of the bathroom I said, "Go get ready." then closed the door and made sure to lock it this time. Going back over to my bag I pulled out my shirt smiling at the band logo ( .com ) before pulling it on and looking in the mirror. _Shit, I am gonna need my jacket to cover everything_. I grabbed my simple black and red jacket out of my bag pulling it on and smiling seeing that everything is finally covered then brushing my hair quick. Picking up all my stuff I had in the bathroom and stuffing it in my bag I left the bathroom and pulled on my vans quickly grabbed my school bag and ran outside in time to catch the bus.

As I ran out I saw that Jacob was already on the bus so I got up and heard the laughs and the giggles and Jacob's voice egging them on saying things like, "Yeah it happened." and "He loved it." I was getting more and more pissed off as he continued but I just kept trying to ignore everything until a senior by the name of Demetri came over and sat beside me sending a smirk back at his best friend Riley before whispering in my ear, "How would you like my cock up that ass of yours too? I bet you'd love it huh?" I glared at him in disgust and looked out the window; _thank god we're at school_.  
I got up and pushed past Demetri to get off the bus and felt him slap my ass. I just ran over to Edward.

"Why did you just get off that bus?" Edward asked when I got to him.

"Please can we not talk about this here Eddy?"

"He didn't, he couldn't."

"He could, and he did. So please drop it." No sooner were the words out of my mouth did the others come over to us and started talking about the day as Alice grabbed my hand and I half smiled not noticing the eyes watching us as I kissed her cheek. We headed off to homeroom first and I sat next to Rosalie, after everyone else left I handed her a note:  
**We need to talk**

**about what?**

**Dad...**

**Shit, what now?**

**Well, last night**

The teacher noticed us and looked at us each in turn, "Is there something you would like to share with the class? Jasper? Rosalie? No? Then stop passing notes, wait until lunch or after school to talk, do not disrupt this class. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." We answered in unison. _When could I talk to her? I need her; the others can't know...only Edward and Rose_. The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts as Rose lead me out of the room and to my Trig class with Alice, _god she's gonna ask so many questions._ When we got there I smiled and hugged Rose and felt her slide a note in my pocket before leaving and I went over to my seat next to Alice and sat down ignoring her questioning glances and paying attention to the lesson no matter how boring it was.

I felt her watching me the whole time and finally heard the bell ring and I left before she could stop me getting to study hall before anyone else. Looking around I took out the note and read it over:

**401 12:30**

I smiled sliding the note back in my pocket, she had thought of the perfect solution, after lunch none of us had classes together so it would be easy enough to meet her then, now he'd just had to get the note to Edward without anyone else noticing. I saw Edward walking in alone and thanked any god there ever was as I slipped him the note right before everyone else started coming in, he sent me a quick nod letting me know he'd be there and he knew what it was about.

As the rest of our group joined us at the table I sent a small smile to let her know message had been received, a slight flip of her hair let me know she had understood. We all listened as Emmett told us about football and the last game where he had scored four times and with a wink to Rosalie, "Only three were on the field," earning him a quick slap to the back of the head while the rest of us laughed, _he could be so stupid_. I looked toward the clock noticing there was still a good amount of time before the bell rang so I took out my sketch pad and began drawing and before I realized it the bell rang so I packed my bag and followed the others to lunch. Edward walked with me while Alice walked ahead with Rose and Bella and I smiled thankful that he waited for me.

"Thanks Eddie, I know you'd rather walk with Bella."

"Bella's great, but I need a little space sometimes Jazz, that's why I have you."

"Wow Ed you sure do know how to make a person feel great about themselves." I remarked sarcastically.

"It's a gift." We both laughed and sat down for lunch knowing the girls and Emmett would bring our food. Hugging Edward tightly I smiled before hearing Riley say, "I knew he was a gay." to Demetri causing me to pull away quickly looking down not noticing Emmett and the girls sit down. Emmett realizing that he had been ignored by me leaned near my ear, "Earth to Jasper, come in Jasper." and laughed as I jumped. With a slap to the back of the head Rose had him apologizing to me and promising he wouldn't do it again. I smiled at Rose and started eating, I couldn't get my mind off of last night or this morning so I mostly just picked at my food. After everyone was finished I offered to bring up everyone's trays, I stacked up all the trays and kept my head down as I carried them to the trash can. I didn't notice Jacob, Demetri, or Riley get up or make their way over to me until they were right behind me.

"Looks like the little whore is all alone." Demetri said to the others.

"Almost like he was waiting for us to come over." Riley agreed.

"Or maybe he just was waiting for someone else to fuck that ass of his." Jacob added with a laugh.

"Or maybe I was just dumping our trays and then returning to my friends so we can get out of here and away from ** like you three." I snapped before pushing past them and back to the table where I grabbed my bag and headed out with the others following behind me. I walked to my class and watched as the others continued walking to their classes; I sat in my chair and barely noticed as Riley took his seat behind me. I watched the clock slowly move forward until it finally showed 12:28 and I raised my hand asking if I may be excused, after the teacher had finished her thought and made out the pass I looked back up and saw I was a couple minutes late so I walked out then ran to the room that was now empty except for my two closest friends.

I locked the door before running to them and hugging them both and thanking them. I then backed away and pulled off my jacket showing them the bruises on my arms and wrists, then pulled off my shirt to show them the bruises on my chest and my back, then the cut going down my spine. I heard them both gasp and looked down noticing that my pants didn't quite cover up the bruises that perfectly matched Jacob's large hands. I saw them both exchange glances and nervous looks before Edward broke the silence "Jazz, please let me tell her."

"No Edward, I have told you time and time again, no one else can hear about this, especially chief Swan."

"He's right Jazz, they could help you."

"No Rose, the only two people that can know about this is you two and that's only because you were involved. God, maybe I should just keep it to myself next time dad whores me out to Jacob and his friends." I heard them both gasp again and I realized what I had just revealed, _fuck how to cover that up? _

"What do you mean next time?" Rose questioned.

"You mean he's planning on doing that to you again?" Edward added.

"Look, just forget I said that last part, I just slipped it's fine really."

"No it isn't at least we know why those three are acting the way they are." Edward said with a slight growl in his voice. I looked up at the clock and noticed we had been here for about fifteen minutes and let them know we should get back to class and that we could hang out after school as I pulled back on my shirt and jacket. Edward left the room first letting us know the coast was clear, and then Rose left after a minute. It was a few more minutes before I was completely finished fixing my clothes, accessories, and hair, after I was I noticed Edward had dropped his iPod and I grabbed it sliding it into my jacket poet. Then I walked out and started toward the class. The next minute I am pinned to the wall with my wrists above my head and not able to see my attacker.

"The whore is just begging us to fuck him huh?" I stiffened as I realized Demetri was the one holding me.

"I would say, leaving class for so long, then just walking the halls alone with no one around but us." I started struggling as I heard Riley answer Demetri, _no way in hell am I gonna let these two mess with me right now. _.I tried pulling my hands away from his grasp only succeeding in uncovering my wrists slightly. "Wow he really is a slut Dem, those bruises kind of look like they're from handcuffs, wouldn't you say? He's kind of a freak if you ask me."

Demetri answered by ripping my jacket off of me "Wow Riley look, he really is a freak, I wonder what else he's hiding." I started struggling more before Riley punched me in the middle of the back making my yell out in pain then slamming my head against the wall. As I was recovering from the hits I felt Riley pull down my pants roughly as Demetri forced me to me knees. Before I could scream for help Demetri had forced his cock in my mouth with a threat, "Bite and I'll slit that pretty little throat of yours starting at that bite right there, but only after I put you through more torture then you've ever been through."

I felt Riley lift my hips up and placed his hands over the bruises from Jake's then said "Look Dem, he's got nice little markings as to where to grab." as he gripped tighter causing more pain to go through me before slamming into me. I felt a single tear slide down my face as they took me from both ends from the total humiliation and praying that they would finish before the bell. I began sucking Demetri to try to get him off faster, soon after I felt him go stiff before exploding in my mouth, I swallow it quickly but he stays in my mouth as Riley goes faster than finishes inside me. Finally they both pull out and Riley pulls my pants back into place before I sink to the floor breathing slowly.

Demetri then takes my phone from my pocket calling his phone so he has my number and programs his into mine before putting it back in, "If I call or text you will answer immediately no matter who you're with, you will be our little bitch whenever we want you and your services." I nod slowly and start to get up when they both begin kicking me, they don't stop until the bell goes off and then they walk away before anyone leaves any of the classrooms. The last thing I see before I black out is a figure running towards me.

*****Edward POV*****

I get back to my class and put my hands in my pockets, _dammit I dropped my iPod in the classroom._ I'm already back in my seat by the time that I realize so I know that with how long I was gone, I'll have to wait until the class ends to go back and get it. I listen as the teacher drones on about how all living organisms coexist and live in harmony and I have half a mind to ask 'If that's true, why do we have so many wars? And why do animals kill each other.' But knowing her she would find some way to decide to give us a history lesson as well, or even a lesson on grammar. So I ignore all instincts to fall asleep or interrupt and I just watch the clock count down the minutes until I can finally get my music back.

Finally the bell rings and I grab my bag and run out the door getting past all the other students trying to push through the halls and finally I turn the corner that leads to the long hallway that has the classroom we had talked in and I see someone covered in blood slumped outside the door. I start running towards them and when I get closer I notice its Jasper. "shit, Jazz, wake up, please, what happened to you?" I try shaking him but he won't wake up so I pull out my phone and call my father and ask him to send an ambulance. "Please Jazz, come back to me. You can't leave me; you're my best friend, please." I start crying as I rock him, terrified that I may lose him, not from his father like I would have thought but from someone at school

As I hold him I don't care that the blood soaks through my clothes or that others may be watching, the only thought going through my head is 'please don't let him die.' I carry him to the nearest exit and wait outside for them wondering why they haven't shown up yet. Finally the ambulance pulls up and the paramedics put him in the ambulance and help me in so I don't have to leave his side. I worry the whole way there that he may lose too much blood and not make it but when we get there he is still breathing shallow. I still refuse to leave his side as they bring him in but when I see my father I stop and let them take him into the next room.

I stare at the TV in the waiting room as I wait for some kind of news. I hear one of the doctors mention to the nurse to inform his father and I get nervous but I know that if I say anything he would hate me so I keep my mouth shut as she makes the call. A few minutes later she hangs up the phone but I've still not heard any news on Jasper, but I know that when there is news my father will inform me so I just sit there restlessly, not able to focus on anything. I pick up countless magazines and flip through them but can't find one that interests me at all so I put them back and turn back to the TV but it's a boring news story about a couple that's been together for over seventy years so it loses my focus soon after as well.  
A while later right as I'm about to ask the nurse if there's any news on Jasper my father comes out and calls my name.

"Edward, I have some questions for you so please follow me." I follow him to his office and take a seat across from him "Edward, when we were examining him and taking care of his injuries we noticed some scars along with some bruises that were faded so they couldn't have been from today, pointing to prolonged physical abuse. But what made us most curious was when we saw bruises in the shape of hands so we went to do tests and there was semen in him, after clearing that we did our tests and they showed signs of prolonged sexual abuse. My question is do you know anything about that? Do you know who has hurt him?"

I bit my lip and gripped the armrests tightly as he continued listing what they had found but honestly I didn't know what had happened to him today and Jasper would hate me if I told him about his father so I just shook my head, "No dad, I'm sorry, but please may I go see him?" He nodded and led me into Jasper's room; I ran to his side and teared up as I looked down at him. He looked worse without the blood that had been covering all the large gashes along his face and arms, they were all stitched up and I'm sure there was more being covered by the hospital gown and sheet that covered him. I sat in the chair next to his bed and held onto his hand as my dad said the words I was dreading, "We're not sure when he'll wake up, or if he even will."

I sat there for hours just watching his face for any sign of movement or change but there was not even a hint of a movement, he was just laying there looking lifeless. I know it would help him heal faster but I couldn't stop crying as I held onto him begging him to wake up, "Please Jazz, you're strong, you can do this. Just please wake up for me. Please Jazz you can make it through this, I know you can." Laying my head on him listening to his heartbeat I didn't notice anyone enter the room until I heard him say, "Ha, I knew my son was a fucking fag, but I hadn't realized you were too." I spun around quickly and ready to punch him, _how dare he be that way while Jasper is lying on the hospital bed possibly never to wake up again? _

"How dare you, he's my best friend."

"Looks like more than that to me."

"He's like a brother."

"So you're into incest?"

"He may never wake up."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you in his place."

"Fuck you,"

"Is that an offer?"

"Hell no! Now get out before I call in someone to bring you out."

"I have legal rights to be here seeing as he is my son, you on the other hand don't." Before I could say anything he walked over to Jasper and my father chose that time to come in,"Edward, leave him to his father and let's go get some dinner. There's someone I want you to meet anyway, you can meet her and her beautiful daughter and then you can come back here ok?" I nodded then sent a glare back to his father before following my dad out the doors. We walked to the hospital cafeteria and got our food then he led me to a table where a very attractive nurse sat with her tray. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek before turning to me, "Edward, this is Esme, I've been seeing her for a few weeks now. Her daughter should be here soon and then you can meet her." I just nodded and shook hands with my father's new girlfriend, _was this really the time for introductions? While my best friend was in the hospital and in risk of his abuse getting exposed? I don't think so._ "Oh here she comes now." he said smiling. I turned looking towards where he was pointing, _oh shit it couldn't be._

_Alice..._


	9. In the Hospital

**I know its short and its unbetad and its been too long, my beta is MIA and I know you guys have been waiting to find out about Jasper, so here it is; Chapter 9.**

**And as always I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

*****9******

*****In the Hospital*****

*****Edward POV*****

_Fuck. How much has dad told Esme? And how much of that has she told Alice? _She sat next to me and across from her mother. "Hey Edward, I didn't know you were Doctor Carlisle's son. Are you just here to meet us or are you here for another reason?" she asked.

"Actually he's here be-" I cut dad off before he could say anything more by saying "Actually I am just here to meet you guys. Had I known you were her daughter it could have saved us all some time." I sent him a look that clearly said '_don't talk about that_' which he clearly did not understand because he started again "You see, his best-" I cut him off again with "My best memories are with him, like playing baseball in the field." Apparently that was the right thing to say because they all began having a very in depth conversation about baseball, from its history, to the best players, to the best strategies. I glanced around the cafeteria to try and find a quick get away when I noticed Jasper's father.

I cleared my throat and said quickly "Be right back guys." I just got a quick nod from dad but it was all I needed before getting up and heading straight towards him. He noticed me coming and smirked as I sat across from him. "Leave Jasper alone Mr. Witlock or I will get the police involved." "There's no proof, the only proof they have is accusations and marks from other other people. Any DNA they have isn't mine either." "We have proof that there has been prolonged abuse." "Which could mean that those kids at school could have been doing that for years." "Your 'missing' daughter? I know where she's buried." "Which could mean that you killed her. Think about it, you get charged with that and your father could lose his job and his new girlfriend. Not to mention you even try bringing this to the cops and it'll only get worse."

My words caught in my throat at the obvious threat and I looked around me quickly noticing there were no cameras, _damn, that would have been enough to have him convicted for sure_. "Listen here Edward, stay away from him while he's in the hospital. His next few guests won't like being interrupted by the likes of you." "Next guests? Who? You can't honesty think of having people like that come into his hospital room! And while he's asleep!?"

Before it could get anymore out of control dad came over "Sorry Mr. Witlock, he's a little emotional right not." "Oh don't worry about it Dr. Cullen, we all are. By the way I have a few guests that will be coming to visit Jasper, they would rather not be bothered as they may be very emotional and would rather not be seen type of state" "Of course, though the nurse does have to come in at specific times to check his stats and administer his medications." "Of course, I'll let them know so they can plan accordingly." "Alright I'll have his nurse give you the schedule when you go back up." "Thanks, why don't I go up with you now so I can get that so I can call them." And with that they both left the cafeteria and I headed back over to Alice feeling pissed out the obvious threats and the fact that dad was so oblivious. After they left I went home and cried, _I'm losing my best friend_.

*****ONE WEEK LATER*****

I spent all my free time at the hospital just sitting next to Jasper hoping he would wake up. I sat in English class watching the clock and had all my stuff packed right before the bell. When the bell rang I grabbed my bag running out to my dad's car. He's shift started at three today so he decided to just pick me up then go. We sat in silence the whole time and when we got to the hospital I ran to his room sitting in the chair. I took his hand softly and my head down as I cried softly whispering "Please please wake up Jasper. I need you." As I spoke the last syllable I felt his hand tighten around mine, my eyes darted to his face as I watched his eyes open slowly.

He let out a small whimper and mouthed the word pain. I pressed the nurse call button over and over as I yelled for my father. He came running in and looked at Jasper. "Dad, he's in a lot of pain can you give him something?" I asked. He nodded and went to get the medicine. Returning in record time, he gave the pills to Jasper with a cup of water. As the pain began to decrease Jasper tried to send me a smile, "H-hey Eddy, how long have I been out? You been here the whole time?" "A week Jazz, and as much as I can with school. How you feel?" "Wow, just a little sore but that should be gone soon, yea?" he asked my dad who replied with a nod. I gave Jasper a smile before I stood up hugging him.

* * *

**Please Review, it feeds the little plot bunnies in my head and righ now they are starving.**

**Review Replies:**

**twilightgirl587:**I only mentioned it it the first chapter briefly, their mother left.

**dimitra:**I'm glad you like it, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

**youdon'tknowme06:**Here you go.

**bananasux: **Yes I know, she'll find out eventually.

**Guest:**You don't have to wait much longer.


End file.
